


Servamp Drabbles

by Iridescent_Ren



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, This is a whole lot of different stuff, prompt requests usually, theres no particular one theme to stick to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Ren/pseuds/Iridescent_Ren
Summary: I do requests for drabbles on tumblr and this is just a collection of them~ I also do requests here if anyone would like a servamp request go for it ^^





	1. Prompt Requests 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole bunch of the 'Four word prompt requests' in one, includes Lawlicht, Kuromahi, Lawmahi, Lichtkuro, Sakumahi, Tsubamahi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were all requests on tumblr (just-servamp-trash) hope you like them everyone who requested <3

"I can't do this" Lawlicht

 

Lawless leaned closer slowly, the air around them as the Angel below him stiffened and watched. Slowly closing his eyes and giving into the burning desire he moved his lips closer…

until a cold hard push sent him stumbling back. 

"I can't do this" 

"Tenshi-chan I thought we were getting somewhere! We've been over this!" Lawless shouted putting his hands on his head in desperation. 

"I can't kiss a demon!" Licht shouted back at him, tensing up his shoulders. 

Lawless sighed and gave him a long look, "Just think about it, I'm not a demon okay? If you don't like me then just say so". Soon after he left the room, filled with doubt and confusion. He said he liked him.. Licht said he loved Hyde, but why wouldn’t he let his guard down? The whole demon reason was getting on his nerves!

Licht watched the other leave and close the door with more force than necessary, picking up the small hedgehog plushie he bought at a Japanese festival with Hyde… with Hyde huh. He leaned back thinking about the encounters between the two, had he done the right thing? He felt.. Wrong, dirty, un-angelic. But the pain of the thought of Hyde being with someone else brought him right back to where he started. 

What did he want? He said he couldn't do it… why couldn’t he do it? Questions burned in the back of his mind… whatever was happening, he didn’t know how to feel. He slowly got up and exited the hotel room, a walk usually helped clear his mind, maybe down to the piano auditorium. 

Licht ran a hand through his hair and sighed, stupid demon.. A child's scream distracted him from his thoughts, his Angel senses were suddenly on alert as he tried to find the source of the sound, as an Angel it was his duty to help. Soon after the cry stopped, and near him he heard another more mature voice… Hyde?  
�Licht followed the sound around a corner to see Hyde giving a small child a piggyback, the little boy screamed and giggled holding onto Hyde's hair tightly. 

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Careful!" Hyde said, failing to hide a large smile. "Come on I'll get ya home, I don't have any money today but I'll buy you an ice cream tomorrow little bugger" letting the child off his shoulders and gently onto the ground, the boy held Hyde's fingers and said 'Bye bye mister!!' before running off home. 

Licht shared a soft smile and a proud look at Hyde, who flushed bright red when he realized Licht was watching. Maybe he wasn't as much of a demon after all… 

"I don't love you" Kuromahi

 

"I don’t love you okay?! Stop trying!" Kuro shouted, finally breaking apart, Mahiru was nice… too nice, didn't he realize what he was getting into? "Stop it! Stop being so nice to me, stop caring for me, stop loving me…" Kuro continued spitting out, feeling tears running down his cheeks. He didn't want to look up, he didn’t want to see Mahiru's heartbroken hurt face, he did the right thing… did he really do the right thing?

He felt a small warm hand take his own cold one, as Mahiru looked at him with a smile.. A smile that caved in at the edges, a tired and hurt smile, a smile that said I love you and Kuro knew it was worse than any hurt look Mahiru could wear. 

"Mahiru…. Stop it…." he said, his hand disobeying his words as it slowly squeezed Mahiru's, never wanting him to let go.

"I love you" Mahiru simply said, "It doesn't matter if you don't love me back, I'm never going to stop loving you" he replied quietly yet kindly, it was somehow Mahiru always knew what to say, he always always wanted Kuro to be happy but he never even thought about himself… even now, he smiled, but the look in his eyes was unmistakeable. 

For a second Kuro wanted to open up, he wanted to smile like Mahiru did and tell him he felt the same, he wanted to hold Mahiru and tell him he didn’t have to hurt. It was nothing but a fleeting thought. Kuro jerked away from Mahiru, "Why.. Why aren't you angry, why won't you yell at me?!" Didn't he realize… he didn’t understand it was all Kuros fault. Mahiru's friends being hurt, his simple life now turned into a dangerous life of war. Kuro wasn't strong enough to protect him, he couldn’t stand it. 

Surely if he realized how weak he was, and how much he indirectly hurt them, Mahiru wouldn't love him. He didn't deserve Mahiru's love, wouldn’t he be happier with someone else? The thought only caused Kuro to shakily take steps away from Mahiru. It was for the best. 

"I don't love you" I love you, I'm sorry 

"Go away" Please don't leave me

"Goodnight Kuro…" Tell me the truth! 

Mahiru quietly left, motivation and energy slowly leaving his body as he left to his own room. Kuro slammed his back onto the wall and slid down onto the floor, quietly and weakly crying that he knew Mahiru could hear. They both left with unsaid words and cold hearts. 

I love you 

"Is that my shirt?" Kuromahi

 

"Aaah I'm back.. Kicking a cruel kitty out so early on such a hot day… cat abuser" Kuro whined, "I managed to catch a lift to the shops from Lily so I'm back early" He said entering Mahiru's bedroom.

"Thankyou Kuro" Mahiru said sleepily, yawning and greeting him as he entered. "Sorry I had a late night" 

"Uh Mahiru…"�  
"hm..?" 

"Is that my shirt?" Kuro asked with a raised eyebrow, Mahiru pulled the covers off him and sat up, looking down and noticing it was indeed far too large for him and he didn’t own any shirts like that.

"Ah… sorry Kuro!" Mahiru said flushing red, "I was really sleepy so I guess I didn't notice what I put on.." he answered, lifting up his arm as the sleeve fell down past his hands and he gave a sheepish grin "I can take it off.." �  
"A-ah no its fine.. You can keep it…" Kuro answered quietly sitting on his bed next to him. 

Mahiru happily rested his head on Kuros shoulders and wrapped his arms lightly around Kuro's waist, the shirt almost looking like a dress on him. "Thankyou Kurooo" 

Kuro gave him a light kiss on the top of his head, "Y-you're really cute you know…."

"What was that??"�  
"Ah don't worry nothing" 

"It's alright I heard it, but I wanted to hear it again" Mahiru said with a snicker, falling back down onto the bed and bringing Kuro down with him. "Let's just have a lazy day okay…"

"I never thought I'd hear you not only say the word lazy without mentioning me, but suggesting it, what demon has possessed you?" Kuro wasn’t complaining as Mahiru rested his head on his chest. 

"Oi.. Don't make me take it back.."

"I know I know sorry" Kuro gave Mahiru another kiss on his forehead and happily lay on the bed, as Mahiru snuggled into the others shirt. 

"Love you Kuro~" 

"Love you too workaholic" 

"Oh you were sleeping?" & "Alright I love you" Sakumahi

 

//first of all im very sorry this is short! I usually don’t take Sakumahi requests bc im not very fond of the ship romantically but you didn’t know and I didn’t make it very clear so I thought one time couldn’t hurt ^^ I hope you like it regardless! But to anyone who reads this im not taking Sakumahi requests ahaaa

"MahiMahi~ I got you some things from the store, you alive?" Sakuya strolled into Mahiru's apartment, hearing no answer from the boy he started to frantically look around. It was the middle of the day and Mahiru didn't have any plans.. Where was he?

Just before he got too freaked out he found a small bundle of blankets resembling a human on Mahiru's bed, the poor guy probably overworked himself again…. Sakuya left the snacks on his desk and pulled the blankets down a small bit seeing his peaceful sleeping face. He couldn't wake him up when he looked that cute asleep… 

Without even thinking about it Sakuya crawled under with him, resting his head on the pillow next to Mahiru peacefully. It was nice he couldn’t deny.. It was warm and quiet. Until a sneeze was heard from the other and a muttering of a swearword. 

"s-shit.." 

"Ooh you were ''sleeping'' I see" Sakuya said with a laugh, although if it wasn’t for the sneeze he was doing a good job convincing him he was asleep. 

"Shut up!" Mahiru shot back, burying his face in the doonas. 

"Hehe~ You were enjoying that?" 

"You were the one who slept with me!" Mahiru said with a bright red face

"Oh I haven't slept with you yet, I mean only if you want-" Sakuya joked only receiving a hit on the back of his head. 

"I hate you" "No you don't~"

"Alright alright I love you" 

"I'm not wearing that" Lawlicht

 

"Lich-htan I'm not wearing that" Lawless said, unable to hide the snicker on his face as he doubled over laughing "What do you think I am hahahahhhha" 

"If I'm stuck being with a demon like you, I'll purify you and teach you to be an Angel. Angels-in-training need wings of course" Licht said, aggressively throwing a small child like winged backpack to Hyde who ducked in fear. 

"W-Woah watch it Angel-chan! Why-" "Because I'm an angel" Licht cut him off, sparkling and posing like always. 

"I should have known you'd say that…" Hyde sighed in defeat, the things he put up for that Licht… swallowing his pride he put the backpack over his shoulders, "Happy?" �  
Licht's eyes sparkled "you're becoming closer to an angel…"

"Hmmm~ well if I'm not a demon does that mean I can do this" Hyde said cheekily and before Licht could react he had closed the gap between them, roughly pushing his lips onto Licht's and forcing his tongue in the small gap Licht has left in shock. He didn't know what he was expecting, possibly for him to push him away like before? But as Licht grabbed the straps of the backpack and pulled him closer, attempting to dominate the kiss Hyde knew something changed. 

"Well what made you change your mind angel cakes?" He asked, pulling away but only a centimetre, their faces still in close proximity.

"I saw something… you fulfiled and angels duty" Licht said, before putting his hands up and posing dramatically "Next you'll learn how to look like an angel"

Hyde burst out laughing at the ridiculous implication before Licht hit him over the head again, "Oi that’s not very angelic!" "Shut your mouth stupid shit rat!" some things never changed, but the smirk on Lichts face and the ever growing grin on Hydes made it clear neither of them wanted it to change. 

"You're such a bitch" Kuromahi

 

"Kuro! Get off your lazy ass we have things to do" Mahiru yelled in annoyance, Kuro seemed to be doing it all just to piss him off. 

"Aah don't want too, leave me alone" Kuro replied in a colder tone than usual, tiredly lying on the couch with one eye open watching his game device almost struggling to keep aware of his surroundings. 

"Just get up! You have to take out the trash, unpack the dishwasher, unpack the dryer and clean the bedroom it's your turn!" Mahiru yelled at him feeling ticked off, he was stressing about getting everything done and the damn vampire on his couch wasn't helping a bit. When he found he was ignored he walked over behind the couch and pushed Kuro off onto the floor. It wasn't the first time he had done that, usually Kuro would complain and whine or if he was in a good mood he would chuckle. 

Kuro just silently glared, picking up his game and throwing it back on the couch with more force than necessary. "You're such a bitch, just leave me alone" he said in a cold serious tone. 

"e-eh….. Kuro..?" Mahiru quietly mumbled, flinching at the harsh tone.

"I said just leave me alone" He left the room to go lie down in Mahiru's room instead, closing the door behind him and leaving Mahiru alone with his thoughts. 

Did Kuro… mean that? Mahiru knew he was being pushy, and that he really hated work, but what made him lash out so harshly… did he hate Mahiru- he cut off his own thoughts not wanting to think about it. It was stupid, it was just stupid, Mahiru shouldn't have pushed him and they wouldn’t be in an argument. It was his fault… wasn’t it. 

He numbly walked over to unpack the dishwasher, unloading the plates and not noticing small tears dripping onto the plate. They called each other insults all the time, it wasn't a big deal, Mahiru wasn't an overly sensitive person. So why did Kuro saying it like that hurt him so much? The apartment was quiet, too quiet, it had barely been a minute but he missed the beeping of Kuros game and his whining. 

Mahiru was that pathetic, he just wanted Kuro to come back out and cutely roll around on the floor or even turn on the television and watch some stupid high school drama. He gave up on the dishes and lay down on the couch much like Kuro was, closing his eyes for a small second. Maybe a small break wouldn't hurt… he wanted to say something to him, but he didn’t want to face him. Thinking simply he should just talk to him! But maybe Kuros bad habits were rubbing off on him after all.

He fell into an uneasy sleep, waking up and finding he was much more comfortable than before. A blanket was laid down over him, and all the dishes were put away… he couldn’t help a large smile as he buried his face happily into the blanket. 

I'm sorry Mahiru

Thankyou Kuro

"You love me right?" Tsubamahi

 

"I'm homee" Mahiru called out to no one, obviously expecting no one to be there. Kuro was at Lilys house and he had just came back from the shops, he did wish a certain someone was there though.. And as if by magic another voice called out. 

"welcome home honey~ aha..aha….- not interesting at all.." 

Mahiru smiled to himself, leaving his bags near the door to see Tsuback pacing back and forth around his apartment, he was planning on giving him a key but it looked like he didn’t need one. It was slightly unsettling but it was comforting to have him to come home to either way. 

"Something up?" Mahiru asked, he seemed like he was in a bad mood. He walked up and slipped his hand into Tsubakis giving him a warm smile. 

"Mm… you're interesting Shirota" 

"Well thankyou!" Mahiru gave him a small kiss on the cheek but refused to let go of Tsubaki's hand. 

"You… you love me right? You wouldn't forget me… right?" Tsubaki asked, staring off out the window and not meeting Mahiru's intense eye contact and warm gaze. 

"Of course I do stupid fox" 

"I get enough abuse from Sakuya don't you start" Tsubaki whined, although he let a smile slip through. 

"and you love me too right?" �  
"always" 

"Please, come with me" Tsubamahi

 

This is so short im sorry djkakjsjfe Idk I thought this was cute :,) high school au 

 

"I so uh.. T-tsubaki…" Mahiru stuttered out, feeling the confidence slowly evaporating out of his body. 

"hm? Something wrong Ma-hi-ru?" Tsubaki asked, leaning against a random nearby locker and casually loosening the tie around his neck. 

Mahiru took a deep breath before blurting out "PROMSCOMINGUPAND… PLEASECOMEWITHME" 

Tsubaki stared at him, taking a second to try and comprehend what the smaller one yelled out.

"I mean! Only if you haven't been asked, which I'm sure you have, I just uh.. Thinking simply, if I like you then I should ask you, you don’t have to!-" Mahiru started rambling, his face going red. He couldn't believe what he was saying. 

"you.. Like me?" Tsubaki hasn’t noticed a tear slipped down his face, as a strange warm feeling started conjuring in his chest. 

"w-whats that for!" 

He let out a laugh, but It wasn't a mocking laugh, it was a soft and happy laugh. "Took you long enough to ask" 

Tsubaki grabbed his hand and happily dragged him along, Mahiru gave him a weak glare, but clearly didn't mean it. 

"well do you.. Like me… or not…." Mahiru asked quietly as Tsubaki dragged him into nowhere 

"I love you Mahiru" Tsubaki finished, leaning in and stealing his lips in a kiss.

"Don't be fucking rude" Kuromahi

 

"Kuro?" 

"Yes mr simple housewife?" Kuro responded with a snort, not looking up from the tv screen from where he sat lazily lying on the couch. 

"Don't be fucking rude!" Mahiru shouted with a huff "I'm not a house wife!" 

"Mhmm okay" Kuro said sarcastically, draping himself over the arm of the chair and watching Mahiru. 

"Oi stop that!" 

"and what are you going to do about it" Kuro said cheekily, giving him a smug look. 

Mahiru huffed again, two could play at that game. He walked over to the couch Kuro was on, standing in between Kuro and his game. 

"Ehhh Mahiru?-" before Kuro could finish, Mahiru had positioned himself on Kuro's lap, facing him with a determined expression before leaning in and roughly starting a kiss. Kuro dropped the remote in shock, but kissed back without a beat as he pulled Mahiru closer. 

"This" Mahiru said smugly, giving Kuro a grin. 

"I think I could get used to this" Kuro replied, falling down onto the length of the couch and bringing Mahiru down with him into another kiss, and with the taste of Mahiru's mouth he couldn't seem to mind the 'game over!' playing in the background. 

 

"Alright I love you" Tsubamahi

 

"I hate you" Mahiru said giving the other a weak glare and pushing him off.

"No you don’t~" Tsubaki simply responded, laughing and putting another arm around Mahiru.

"You're a pain" Mahiru kept attempting to push him off to no avail, "I can't believe you ate all my food! Even Kuro isn't this bad" he said with a huff. 

"Mahiru… do you hate me" Tsubaki said in a melodramatic voice, clutching his heart while looking at Mahiru in almost comedic shock. 

Mahiru knew he was kidding but he couldn't help sighing and giving Tsubaki a kiss on the cheek, "alright alright I love you, your helping to pay for my groceries though" 

Tsubakis mood changed dramatically as he smiled and draped himself over Mahiru again, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAH not interesting at all" he said giving Mahiru a smirk. 

"Stupid Fox" Mahiru smiled back at him, he couldn't stay mad at that dork for long. 

"Who were you with" Lawmahi

 

"Hyde… who were you with…" Mahiru said quietly, gently grabbing the end of Hyde's shirt, trying to keep his composure. 

"I was just with some reporter I promise, it was nothing more" Hyde usually would have poked fun at him but Mahiru's expression and body language made him get the hint, attempting to approach it with caution. 

"but why… who is she and why…." Mahiru said, unable to stop tears. He had planned a nice night for them out at a restaurant, he knew something had been bugging Hyde and he wanted to take it off his mind. Hyde didn't turn up, but on the way home he found Hyde awfully close with some girl at a park. He just wanted him to be happy… so why?

"I would never cheat on you" He said turning around to try and hold Mahiru's hand, Mahiru flinched away. 

"Then why aren't you answering me?! Who is she and why were you…" Mahiru took a deep shaky breath before continuing, "If you have someone else just tell me…"

"You don't want to know why I was there, it's better you don't know. But it wasn't cheating I promise" he said, Hyde didn't want Mahiru to know… Mahiru would never look at him the same. 

"Then why can't you trust me, I told you, you can tell me anything!" Mahiru shot back, wiping away tears that wouldn't stop pouring out.

"I was getting rid of evidence from my past eves. I was changing her memories so she doesn't connect all the deaths to me. I'm… I'm sorry Mahiru, I wouldn’t do that now, I wouldn't hurt you" Hyde said, a dark expression gathering on his face. He had changed, he had. 

He was going to ask why Mahiru wasn't saying anything when he felt Mahiru holding his hand gently. "I know, your past isn't who you are, you're Hyde now, just talk to me next time okay?" 

Hyde buried his face in his scarf, squeezing Mahiru's hand back.

"Mm…" 

"I need you, though!" Lawmahi

 

"Mahiru~ It's time to watch all of the twilight movies, you can't hide from me I brought backups" He said with an evil smirk, searching Mahiru's house for the boy who was missing. He reached Mahiru's room and found Mahiru inside. "…Mahiru? Something up?" He asked gently. 

"Nothing! I don't think I'd be very fun so you can ask someone else if you want.." Mahiru replied quietly, shooting his head up from his desk. 

"Okay cool now tell me what's really bothering you" 

Mahiru huffed but didn't deny it, "Well I'm just a housewife right? I'm… boring, wouldn't you have more fun with someone that’s not me? I'm not needed… I'm sorry its stupid, don't worry-" Mahiru ramble quietly, looking down. 

"I need you Mahiru, I love you and I couldn't imagine you gone" Hyde said softly, he walked over to Mahiru, reaching down an picking him up bridal style earning a cute squeak from the other. 

"E-EH?-" "Now we're gonna go watch some horrible vampire movies with vanilla ice cream" He said without missing a beat. Mahiru just sighed and rested his head on Hyde's chest. 

"Thankyou…"

"I'm not wearing that!" Kuromahi

 

"l-look… I know I said I owed you a favour but… that doesn't count!" Mahiru said, blushing a million shades of red. 

"Aaah such a pain, did you forget saying 'thanks Kuro, I'll pay you back sometime'" Kuro said cheekily, not letting him off the hook. 

"I'm… I'm not wearing that!" Mahiru said, as his eyes looked back down at the very small maid outfit Kuro had in front of him. "W-why did you even want me to wear this… I d-didn’t know you had a thing for.." he mumbled refusing to make eye contact. Kuro just stared at him with that same look until he huffed and grabbed it, taking it into his room. 

Soon after he came back out, wearing the tiny frilly skirt that barely covered anything and the white apron with no shirt underneath. He refused to look Kuro in the eye, looking down at the floor and mumbling "I'll get you back for this you bastard cat…" 

"y-you actually did it.." Kuro said in shock, he mostly bought it as a joke since it was cheap but Mahiru actually put it on… and damn did he look good in it. 

"w-well! I did it now! H-hurry up before I change my mind…" 

Kuro took that as an invitation, the embarrassment quickly turning to lust as he rested his hand on the wall next to Mahiru's head, leaning in before he had a chance to change his mind. Slowly he ran his tongue along Mahiru's bottom lip teasingly, causing a small groan him, a small one that escalated when Kuro force his tongue in. Kuro closed the gap between them, sliding his knee inbetween Mahiru's legs as Mahiru let out a louder groan. 

He remove his lips from Mahiru's to watch as Mahiru's heated face panted and his eyes begged for more. 

"Regretting putting it on?" 

"not in the slightest" he said, leaning back up to capture Kuro's mouth once more. 

"You look really tired" Licht & Kuro

 

"Oi Angel, you look really tired… take a break will you?" Kuro said with a sigh, just watching him play for hours was exhausting. He had bags under his eyes almost competing with Kuro's, Kuro swore he must have been playing all night. Licht had essentially kidnapped him, and Mahiru had abandoned him with a simple '…I'll come get you later okay!!' so he had resigned to lying down as a cat on the top of the piano.

"Angel's don't get tired" Licht replied without hesitation, but even Kuro could tell his melodies were getting slower and he was making more mistakes than usual. 

"Why are you so obsessed today, just relax and be soothed by my cuteness~" Kuro tried, rolling over onto his back cutely. Usually Licht was instantly soothed, but it didn't seem to be working this time. 

"it's because… I am an angel" he said, sparkling despite being obviously tired. Kuro jumped onto his lap and looked at the pianos sheets, he had a big concert coming up, he must be practicing for that. 

"Such a pain…" Kuro whined as Licht continued to play, falling asleep as he played "this guy's a monster.." 

"I'm… an angel…" he mumbled stubbornly. 

Eventually Licht gave in, falling asleep on the Piano bench. Kuro just sighed, curling up on his lap. This guy was such a stubborn pain in the ass.


	2. More drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more drabbles- this time featuring platonic kuromahi and lichtmahi

"Hey I said stop!" Platonic Kuromahi

 

Mahiru woke up on his desk, shaking his head slightly. He wasn't usually the type for naps with his strict sleeping schedule, but sometimes it wasn't the worst. He just wished he hadn't done it on his desk. He reached up to touch his forehead, finding a weird material stuck to his head and pulling it off to see a post-it-note with 'Housewife' with a shitty ms paint quality drawing of him in a cleaning outfit.  
�He knew the culprit. He gave an definite huff before grabbing a post it note from his own desk, writing 'Lazy ass! ><' on it, leaving his room he saw Kuro playing games on the couch, Kuro gave him a weird look as he stuck the sticky note on Kuro's forehead before walking off into the kitchen.

He didn't know what he was expecting, maybe a whine or grunt? But when Kuro looked at the note he could hear a tired laugh. By the time he whipped his head around it was over, but his laugh was a really nice sound. He smiled himself, it also meant Kuro was loosening up a little. It was a happy laugh… Mahiru got caught in his thoughts, maybe he would make them both instant noodles. It was unhealthy but maybe just a once off. 

"Hey K-" Mahiru turned around to tell him they were going to have his favourite for dinner, only to find the male was standing right there looming over him. Mahiru squeaked in surprise, meeting his lazy bored eyes. "Oi! I told you not to do that, sheesh" Mahiru said with a sigh.

"I actually wanted to tell you-" before he could finish Kuro's hand reached up to his face to put on another post it note onto his head. "Hey I said stop!" Kuro was already walking away before he could say what he wanted to say. He huffed with a glare, taking off the post it note and expecting another insult. 

'Kind' 

Mahiru smiled to himself, giving a warm smile in Kuro's direction. He ran back into his room to grab another post it note, writing 'Nice laugh!' and happily walking back over to put it on Kuro. Once he did so, receiving the curious look as Kuro checked the note he walked back to the kitchen to pour out the now boiled water. 

He put a fork in both their cups and pushed them forward, "Dinner!" he called out to the lounge room. 

"Really.. Can't deal.." Kuro muttered quietly, but Mahiru had a feeling it wasn't about the dinner. As Mahiru sat down to eat next to Kuro he felt him placing another sticky note on his forehead, he quickly pulled it down to see what it was. 

'A good partner' 

Mahiru beamed, he knew that he didn't know much about the servamps, and that maybe he wasn't strong or smart or unique like the other eves. But all he cared about was being a good partner to Kuro. He quickly grabbed the pen next to Kuro, scribbling over what he wrote and finishing it before handing it back. "Okay that’s enough for today, eat your noodles before they get cold" 

'A good friend'

 

"You're a terrible cook" "Let me help you" Lichtmahi

 

Mahiru slowly woke up, it wasn't like a fairy tale where he would awake to the smell of breakfast and warm coffee, he woke up to the smell of burning. He quickly jumped and ran into the kitchen, where chaos had blown up. Hyde dramatically lay on the floor, coughing his guts out with a disgusted look on his face, while Licht kicked him in the stomach as bacon burnt behind him. 

"Licht?!" He ran into the kitchen to turn off the stove, pushing both Hyde and Licht out of the messy kitchen. He was gonna have to clean that later…

"What happened here?" He asked them both. 

"L-Lich-tan tried to kill me!" Hyde said with a shocked face, only receiving a kick to the head as a form of ''apology''

"I was making you breakfast, because it's my duty… because…

I'm an angel" He finished, sparkling as if he hadn't just burnt the kitchen down. They all saw that coming. 

"Yeah yeah and then he got me to taste test that poison" Hyde said, still trying to get the taste out of his mouth. 

"Want some Mahiru?" He said with sparkly eyes. 

Mahiru sighed at the both of them, he shooed Hyde out of the room and took Licht back to the kitchen. "You're a terrible cook, let me help you" he said, grabbing out a clean pan and throwing out the burnt bacon. 

Licht put the bacon on while Mahiru gave the kitchen a quick clean, and when Mahiru heard a sizzle he ran over behind Licht, putting his hands on top of Licht's. "Wanna see something cool?" Mahiru guided Licht's hands to flip over the bacon without touching it as Licht watched in awe. 

Mahiru smiled at him happily, "Thankyou for trying to surprise me" he gave Licht a light cute kiss on the nose, "but no cooking without me there"


End file.
